


The Road to Christmas

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Car Ride, Christmas, M/M, Marvel Red Team, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Peter and Wade on a car ride to Aunt May's house for Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for the divine [Gazzy](http://gazzymouse.tumblr.com)

**…..** **05:03** **…..**

“I can’t believe we need to drive all the way to New York in a day.” Wade grumbled as he packed up their belongings into the back of the van they had rented. A huge heap of presents had to be rearranged about five times until everything fit. “Teleportation is-”

“One, we can’t all teleport. Two, the presents can’t teleport. Three, you’re an idiot now shut up and get in the car.” Matt stated matter-of-factly, throwing the last of the bags into the back and slamming the door closed before Wade could protest any further.

“Comfy back there?” Wade called as he slide into the driver’s seat, glancing in the rear view mirror at the half asleep spider sprawled out in the backseat. Peter was buried under a pile of blankets and pillows, refusing to be fully conscious at five in the morning because they wanted to travel from Canada to New York in one single day. And Wade didn’t live somewhere as convenient as a dreaded seven hour drive from Toronto to Manhattan. No. Wade decided he was going to temporarily live in Timmins, Ontario… of all places. Which according to Google maps was a fourteen hour drive.

Usually the three of them lived together in Manhattan, which would have meant a much shorter drive to Aunt May’s for Christmas Eve. But Wade was currently doing some sort of undercover work in Canada – the explanation of which neither Matt nor Peter believed – and Peter and Wade had been visiting for a week before they all decided to go back down to New York. They realized too late that the plane wouldn’t be a good idea, considering they were transporting Wade and a large amount of presents along with the belongings Peter and Matt had brought with them.

Thus, the fourteen hour car ride ensued.

**…..** **07:43** **…..**

“It’s beaning time!” Wade shouted loudly enough to wake Peter up as he sped into the parking lot of a gas station that had a Tim Hortons attached to it.

“Whaaa?” Peter groaned, sitting up in the back seat and rubbing his eyes to see what was going on.

“You’re forbidden from watching anymore Youtube videos, Wilson.” Matt sighed, shaking his head at the antics of the least mature companion.

“Time for beans!” Wade continued to chant as he vacated the car, running full speed toward the Tim Hortons.

Peter grabbed Matt on the shoulder before he could follow Wade into the building to keep an eye on him and buy himself a cup of coffee. “Can you get me a cafe mocha… extra whip cream?”

Matt chuckled and reached behind him to ruffle Peter’s bedhead, “Of course.”

The door was open long enough for Peter to hear “GIMME YOUR BEANS” from across the parking lot before he fell back to sleep.

**…..** **09:36** **…..**

“We need to try self-adhesive bondage tape.”

“Peter’s used his webs, isn’t that kind of the same thing?”

Wade turned to give Matt the most incredulous look. “Excuse me, but you weren’t the one with sticky webs stuck to your balls were you? Do you know how long it took for that skin to grow back? Not long actually but it was still unpleasant.”

“None of your skin ripped off Wade,” Peter rolled his eyes as he moved around in the back seat, trying to make himself comfortable as he moved the gifts so he could have some foot space, “A couple hairs if anything but that was it.”

“All I’m saying is this bondage tape only sticks to itself, not to my sensitive skin.”

“Your skin isn’t that sensitive, I have to slap you damn hard before you start bucking in my lap.” 

Peter’s laugh caught him off guard and the sly grin that Matt was giving Wade in the front seat wasn’t helping.

“Fuck you, Matty.”

“I believe you beg for something slightly different when I do that.”

The youngest of the trio laughed harder in the backseat as Wade gripped the steering wheel harder and set his jaw. “Oh shut it small fry, you don’t even want to know what you beg for.”

**…..** **12:45** **…..**

“Peter you’re taking over.” Wade tossed the keys to Peter as the three made their way back to the van from the restaurant they stopped at. “Coffee’s run low and they didn’t have any hot sauce to make my innards tingle.”

“Good to know.” Peter cringed, juggling the keys in his hands.

Wade curled up in the back seat underneath Peter’s stash of blankets as Matt and Peter got into the front.

“So Matt… since Wade’s asleep in the back seat and you’re up here… How about a little…” Peter wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, gesturing down to his lap even though Matt wouldn’t actually be able to see him do any of that.

“Wade you’re such a bad influence on him.”

“You like it.” Wade muttered from deep beneath the blankets, completely covered to the point that Peter couldn’t see him through the rear view mirror. Peter chuckled and started the car when Matt didn’t say anything to deny the accusation.

**…..** **14:13** **…..**

“ _Me I want a Hula-Hoop!”_

“There should be no reason your voice can go that high.” Wade’s cry was muffled by the many layers of blankets.

“ _We can hardly stand to wait!”_

“I will single handedly strap a stick of dynamite to every chipmunk on the planet if you don’t turn that song off.”

“ _Please Christmas don’t be la-tugh!”_

Matt had to pry Wade’s hands off Peter’s neck before they crashed.

**…..** **17:17** **…..**

“I know you two are making out back there.” Matt didn’t need to turn around or have the ability to see them in the rear view mirror. He could just as well hear their lips smacking against each other. Wade was never particularly gentle in his open mouthed kissing technique that was more of an effort to shove his tongue down your throat. Not to mention Peter’s complete lack of shame – all Wilson’s fault – and the inability to stop himself from letting his gasps transform into moans.

He could hear their bodies pressing together, the rough tug of clothes and the movement of Wade’s calloused fingers on Peter’s smooth skin. The whine that escaped Peter’s mouth when Wade’s kisses trailed down his neck to nip at his sensitive collarbone.

“Wait a minute.” The noises stopped abruptly when Peter pushed Wade off of him, palms flat on his chest to keep the struggling mercenary at bay. His words were rushed, still laced with arousal when he turned to address the front seat. “Why are we letting you drive?”

**…..18:08…..**

“Come on. It’s twenty points!”

“You’re not running them over!” Matt growled from the back seat. Peter was asleep, head resting on Matt’s shoulder, blankets wrapped around his waist. Although it was a miracle he didn’t wake up from the last minute swerve Wade pulled in order to avoid running down an entire flock of ducks that had decided to take refuge in the middle of the road.

“We could have had roast duck for supper…” Wade grumbled, eyes focused on the darkness of the highway in front of them.

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to try roadkill for Christmas dinner.”

“It’s not that bad actually.” Wade answered with more sincerity than Matt was comfortable with.

**…..19:41…..**

The van stopped in front of Aunt May’s house, a little later than they’d like but still within the time they’d given Aunt May of their arrival.

Matt shook Peter awake while Wade got out and started on retrieving the presents they’d brought for Aunt May.

“We’re here, Peter. Time to get up.”

Peter yawned, stretching out like a cat over Matt’s lap. “Guess that means it’s time to turn off the sexual advances. You here that, Wade?”

“Friend zone status achieved. Gotcha.”

Their three-way relationship was still a secret to Aunt May but they had been known as close friends to Peter for so long now that they were always welcome at her home and had grown to know her as a mother figure.

The door opened and Aunt May stood in the doorway, smiling her greeting to the boys that made their way up the pathway, loads of gifts in their arms.

“Hello boys. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Aunt May.” Peter grinned, kissing her on the cheek as he moved past her into the hallway.

Matt nodded, smile on his lips. “Always a pleasure Mrs. Parker.”

Aunt May shook her head and swatted him on the arm as he passed for addressing her so formally, as he always did.

“Hey Auntie! Miss me?”

“Of course, dear.” She giggled at the wink he gave her as he entered the house.

“Wade, stop hitting on my aunt!” Peter yelled from the living room where he was setting up the gifts under the tree with the help of Matty.

“Now, now boys. There will be no squabbling over me this Christmas.” She closed the door, following the boys into the living room. “Everyone into the kitchen, we’ve a dinner to eat. Wade, hot sauce is next to your plate.”

“Sweet! Thanks, Auntie!”

The three boys rushed into the kitchen where a beautiful home cooked meal was laid out before them. Aunt May knew them well and had all their favorites on their plates. It smelled divine and, for once, no one complained about the amount Aunt May spoiled them these days. Christmas time they were allowed to indulge and their presents would more than make up for this feast – they hoped, if Wade hadn’t broken all the presents with his wild driving.

**Author's Note:**

> More Marvel Red Team on my [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost#MRT)


End file.
